Behind the Candelabra
| starring = Michael Douglas Matt Damon Dan Aykroyd Scott Bakula Rob Lowe Debbie Reynolds | music = Marvin Hamlisch | cinematography = Peter Andrews | editing = Mary Ann Bernard | studio = HBO Films | distributor = HBO | released = | runtime = 118 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $23 million | gross = $13.4 million (foreign) }} 'Behind the Candelabra' is a 2013 American biographical drama film directed by Steven Soderbergh. It dramatizes the last ten years in the life of pianist Liberace and the relationship he had with Scott Thorson. It is based on Thorson's memoir, ''Behind the Candelabra: My Life with Liberace (1988). Richard LaGravenese wrote the screenplay. Jerry Weintraub was the executive producer. It premiered at the 2013 Cannes Film Festival on May 21, 2013 and competed for the Palme d'Or. It aired on HBO on May 26, 2013 and was given a cinematic release in the United Kingdom on June 7, 2013. }} The film received critical acclaim from television critics including praise for the performances of Michael Douglas and Matt Damon. Plot In 1977, 18-year-old Scott Thorson (Matt Damon), who works as an animal trainer for films, meets Bob Black (Scott Bakula), a Hollywood producer, in a gay bar in Los Angeles. At Black's urging, he leaves his adopted home in search of better-paying work. Black introduces Thorson to Liberace (Michael Douglas), who takes an immediate liking to the handsome younger man. Liberace invites the two backstage and then to his luxurious home in Las Vegas. Thorson observes that one of Liberace's beloved dogs is suffering from a temporary form of blindness, and with his veterinary assistant background, informs the famous pianist that he knows how to cure the condition. After treating the dog, Thorson becomes Liberace's "assistant" at the performer's request. Thorson also becomes employed as Liberace's stage chauffeur, driving a Rolls-Royce limousine onto the stage for Liberace's grand entrances. Thorson moves in with Liberace and becomes his lover. At this point, Thorson says that he is bisexual because he is also attracted to women. Liberace is sympathetic, informing him that he wanted and tried to love women, but was exclusively attracted to men. He relates a story of a "divine healing" in which a "messenger" informed him that God still loved him. It gradually becomes clear that Liberace is trying to mold Thorson into a younger version of himself. He asks his plastic surgeon, Dr. Jack Startz (Rob Lowe), to transform Scott's face to more closely resemble his own and makes an unsuccessful attempt to formally adopt him. Thorson soon turns to drugs as he becomes more angry and frustrated with Liberace trying to control him as well as Liberace's obsession to publicly hide their romance at any cost. By 1982, Thorson's increasing drug abuse and Liberace's interest in younger men, including dancer Cary James (Boyd Holbrook), creates a rift that ultimately destroys their relationship. When Liberace begins visiting pornographic peep shows and suggests that they each see other people, Thorson becomes upset. Thorson retains an attorney to seek his financial share of the property by suing Liberace for over $100,000,000 in palimony. As a result, Liberace ends their formal partnership and involves himself with his most recent, and much younger, "assistant". In 1984, Thorson's palimony lawsuit starts where he gives details about his five-year romance with the entertainer, while Liberace flatly denies any sexual relationship. Not long thereafter, in December 1986, Thorson receives a phone call from Liberace telling him that he is very sick with what is later revealed to be AIDS and that he would like Thorson to visit him again. Thorson agrees and drives to Liberace's retreat house in Palm Springs, where he and Liberace have one last, emotional conversation. Liberace dies a few months later in February 1987. Thorson attends Liberace's funeral, in which he imagines seeing Liberace performing one last time with his traditional flamboyance, before being lifted to Heaven with a stage harness. Cast * Michael Douglas as Liberace * Matt Damon as Scott Thorson * Dan Aykroyd as Seymour Heller * Rob Lowe as Dr. Jack Startz * Debbie Reynolds as Frances Liberace * Scott Bakula as Bob Black * Boyd Holbrook as Cary James * Tom Papa as Ray Arnett * Nicky Katt as Mr. Y * Cheyenne Jackson as Billy Leatherwood (based on Liberace's protégé Vince Cardell) * Paul Reiser as Mr. Felder * David Koechner as Adoption Attorney * Peggy King as TV Vocalist (When Liberace Winks at Me) Production Director Steven Soderbergh first spoke with Michael Douglas about the idea of doing a Liberace film during the production of'' Traffic'' (2000), but had trouble figuring out an angle for it that would differentiate it from a traditional biopic. In the summer of 2008, Soderbergh contacted screenwriter Richard LaGravenese with the idea of adapting Scott Thorson's memoir Behind the Candelabra: My Life with Liberace. In September 2008, the project was officially announced with Matt Damon close to signing on to play Thorson and Douglas in talks to portray Liberace. The following year, Douglas officially signed on to play Liberace alongside Damon. The film spent several years in development while Soderbergh had difficulty securing funding, with Hollywood studios saying it was "too gay". }} }} }} During this time, Douglas and Damon remained adamant that they would appear in the film despite its lengthy development. Ultimately, the film was picked up by HBO Films and shot on a budget of $23 million over thirty days in 2012. While promoting the film, Soderbergh went on to explain that this would be his last directorial effort for the time being. It is also the last film to feature a musical score by composer Marvin Hamlisch, who died on August 6, 2012. Reception Critical response The film received critical acclaim. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an approval rating of 95%, based on reviews from 99 film critics with an average score of 8.1 out of 10. The website's critical consensus reads: "Affectionate without sacrificing honesty, Behind the Candelabra couples award-worthy performances from Michael Douglas and Matt Damon with some typically sharp direction from Steven Soderbergh." Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, gives the film a score of 82 based on 30 reviews. Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian gave the film 4/5 stars, saying "As a black comedy, and as a portrait of celebrity loneliness, Behind the Candelabra is very stylish and effective, and Damon and Douglas give supremely entertaining performances." Ratings The film, shown for the first time on American television on May 26, 2013, was watched by 2.4 million US viewers. A further 1.1 million tuned in to watch the repeat immediately after, bringing viewership to 3.5 million in total. }} When the film debuted on HBO, it achieved the highest ratings for a television film since 2004. Accolades At the 2013 Cannes Film Festival, Baby Boy (a dog that appeared in the film as one of Liberace's pet poodles) won the Palm Dog Award. This is not an official part of the festival but takes place at the same time. Behind the Candelabra won the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Movie or Miniseries and TCA Award for Outstanding Achievement in Movies, Miniseries, and Specials. The film won two Golden Globe Awards and eleven Primetime Emmy Awards, including Outstanding Miniseries or Movie and Outstanding Lead Actor in a Miniseries or Movie for Douglas. References External links * * * * }} Category:2010s biographical films Category:2010s LGBT-related films Category:2010s romantic drama films Category:2013 in American television Category:2013 television films Category:American biographical films Category:American films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American LGBT-related television shows Category:American romantic drama films Category:Biographical films about musicians Category:Biographical television films Category:Cultural depictions of Liberace Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:Drama television films Category:English-language films Category:Films about pianos and pianists Category:Films directed by Steven Soderbergh Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Films set in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Gay-related films Category:HBO Films films Category:HIV/AIDS in film Category:Films about death Category:LGBT-related romance films Category:LGBT-related drama films Category:LGBT-related films based on actual events Category:LGBT-related television films Category:Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Miniseries winners Category:Romance films based on actual events Category:Romance television films